1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle classification system for identifying the types of vehicles traveling along a toll road, and it more particularly relates to such a vehicle classification system using a profile of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a toll roads, a toll booth operator collects tolls at a toll gate of the toll road. In this case, if the type of vehicles can be automatically identified, the above collection may be automatically transacted.
That is, a method is to detect the height of a vehicle, the number of axles, the width of tires, single/double tires, tread, the length of a compact vehicle, licence plate information such as licence number and the type of vehicle and the like and identify the vehicle type based on the detected information.
However, with the above conventional vehicle type identification method, since a so-called treadle is used as a means for detecting the number of axles of the vehicle, tire width, single/double tires, tread and the like, a problem that a sufficient durability cannot be attained occurs. Further, since the road surface must be dug to install the treadle, a problem that the construction becomes troublesome occurs, particularly, in the high level road.
Further, since the shape of a vehicle cannot be detected by the conventional vehicle classification method, the vehicle classification cannot be correctly effected, particularly, buses and trucks cannot be distinguished from each other and the vehicle type may be erroneously determined when the information on the licence plate cannot be identified (detected).